


A little more "touch me"

by VisiblePetrichor



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: How Seth met the new superhero in town.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	A little more "touch me"

**Author's Note:**

> So... I forgot I wrote this a while ago. Clearly, I'm getting good at compartmentalizing. For a prompt: "Hold onto me. I've got you."

Seth always knew that the legend of the Gecko Brothers would go down in history. The title would be something incredible like Most successful bank heists, or Largest Score. Hell, he would even settle for History's hottest bank robbers. But, no. He and Richie will live in infamy as the fucking unluckiest bank robbers that ever lived - they're the jackasses who got hit with a major earthquake while they robbed a bank. 

They picked this bank because the building is old and the security system is outdated. Jokes on them because a little tremor caused the whole thing to fold like a deck of cards. Now Seth is laying on the bank floor, caught under at least a ton of rubble and part of the roof. The wetness at his back is probably due to an open wound. He would worry about bleeding out, but he's also struggling to breathe. 

Then there's Richie. 

He hasn't seen Richie since they made it out of the vault with the loot and the ground started shaking. 

"Richie," he tries calling out, but only manages to cough on a mouthful of debris. 

Fuck. This is really how it's gonna end for them, huh? Not in a blaze of glory or an iconic freeze-frame. But buried under crushing shame and vintage brick and mortar. There's no pulling a MacGyver today. 

Seth feels a change in the air before he sees her. It's like excess static electricity from rubbing your feet on a shag carpet that makes his hair stand on end. He hears a loud thump from somewhere behind him, and the sound of footsteps getting closer. 

"Hey. Are you okay?"

It's the masked super who popped up in town a few months ago. No one really knows her name yet. She's not a favourite of law enforcement, so a secret identity makes sense. The media loves her but still hasn't agreed on what to call her. He's seen Miss Marvelous. Girl Wonder. And the simple, yet classic: Super Girl. 

"Sir, can you hear me?"

What!? Sir? How old does she think he is? 

"Don't move, okay," she continues, ignoring his distress as she goes into hero-mode and works out the best way to save him. "I'm going to get this off of you."

She bends at the knees and lifts the block of concrete off his chest like she's rearranging scatter cushions. 

Seth takes a big gulp of air now that his lungs aren't being crushed to death. Fuck. Breathing has never been sweeter. 

His hero is crouched down beside him. She sweeps her red hair - definitely a wig - away from her face, lifts his arm over her shoulder and holds him close. He can feel her Kevlar-clad suit and her utility belt dig into his skin. He's not complaining. He may actually get out of this alive. 

She forces him to stand to probably fly them out of this crumbling dump. He tries to right himself without her support but an imaginary hot poker from Hell stabs him in the ribs and Seth almost falls over from the pain. 

His hero catches him. Her red cape swishes from the movement and picks up a bunch of dust that impairs Seth's vision. When the dust settles and she's supporting him securely, he can make out light green eyes behind her face mask. 

Super powers and beautiful. She's the perfect woman. 

Seth would worry about looking like the damsel in distress while in the arms of a beautiful woman, but another aftershock hits and what's left of the building responds by shaking violently. He's ready to get him and Richie the fuck out of this hell hole. 

Richie. 

"Wait!" he manages to cough out. "Richie, my brother."

"You're the last one left, Sir. Trust me." She wraps her arm around his waist and secures his arm around her shoulder again. "Hold on to me. I've got you," she says tugging him closer. 

He must be suffering from blood loss because he feels lightheaded and maybe makes some pathetic noise which his hero takes as agreement. She gives him a bright, reassuring smile right before Seth can feel his gut in his ass as she flies them up through a gap in the roof and out to the safety of the outside world. 

She lowers him down onto the street a few feet away from the bank. He may as well be a porcelain doll with how delicately she's handling him. He winces when she accidentally brushes her arms against his ribs. 

"You're hurt," she says as he pulls his shirt from his pants and tries to inspect his injured torso. 

"I usually have to buy a girl dinner before she'll undress me."

He can see a blush spreading on her cheeks as she tries to hide her smile from him. 

It's so dumb to flirt with a superhero. He's the villain. Without the earthquake, she would have her hands on him for a whole other reason. 

She must get her hands on his wound because a sharp pain from his side nearly fucking knocks him out. 

"Easy there, sweetheart," he says between gritted teeth. "Let's leave the rough play for next time." He throws in a wink for good measure and she blushes, red like her cape. There's something fun about flirting with a woman who could definitely crush him in a real fight. 

"Hush. You've lost a lot of blood." She tears off a piece from the end of her cape and makes quick work of applying pressure to his wound. She pulls out tape from her utility belt and does her best to secure the makeshift bandage. 

Seth would enjoy the sight of a beautiful woman tending to him, but there's pain all over that won't seem to go away and he still hasn't fucking found Richie. 

The blood loss and general disheveled state of everything must be making him slow because he doesn't recognise the moment her mood shifts. One minute, she's trying to hide her blush from him and the next, her whole body is stiff and she's pursing her lips like an angry school principal. 

"What's the prognosis there, Doc? Am I gonna make it?" 

She's not responding to his jokes anymore. Maybe he went too far with the flirting and she wasn't just being coy? 

Fuck. He's about to be pummeled by a superhero. 

"This will only hurt a little, okay."

Before he can answer, Seth is lifted off of his ass and being strapped to a streetlight pole. 

"What the…" he starts, but she pulls the extra clip from his pocket and waves it in front of his face. 

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You must be one of the Gecko Brothers."

"The handsome one." He tries to sound cool and calm, but he's head is still spinning from the flying and earlier near-death experience. 

She scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes. "You're the one about to be arrested."

Now it's his turn to scoff. "Sweetheart, you're the one holding the clip. I don't have a dime on me. And last time I checked, you weren't on the police force Christmas mailing list."

She waves a gloved hand at him before she tosses the clip at him. "I'll take my chances."

He expects her to leave, but she lifts his shirt again to take another look at the bandage. 

"Don't smile at me. You're going to jail but I don't want you to die."

"Call me Seth." He knows it's a bad idea - he'll blame it on the blood loss, but he runs the tip of his finger from his free hand along her cheek as he brushes the hair away from her face. 

He knows she felt the shock of electricity between them, like he did. 

They both turn their heads at the sound of approaching sirens. 

The bandage must've held, because she is standing again and dusting herself off. 

She's leaving. 

"You gonna save my life, tie me up and just leave? Don't I get to thank you?"

There's something about the smug grin she gives him that has him planning the next time she tries to get him arrested. 

Seth starts tugging at the cable tie around his wrist with what little energy he has left, as he watches her fly away. 

This is gonna be interesting.


End file.
